An eight-ball to Bradley's unrequited love
by Anima Hunter
Summary: Ana meets with her old friend Bradley, whom she had shared a kiss with at the age of 15. They decide to meet up...but their innocent get-together turns into something a bit more. What will Christian think! Title meaning: When the eight-ball is potted after all the other balls are down, the player wins. So It's an end to Bradley's feelings for Ana. this took 6 hours to write. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

An eight ball to Bradley's unrequited love

I sit politely, listening to Mia enthuse about Ethan for the hundredth time. She finally managed to drag me out with her, taking me to one of the main parks in Escala. There's more people here than I would've imagined. Some jogging, some walking their dogs...or some just sitting and talking on a bench, like us_. _It's pretty nicely decorated for a park; fountains and neatly cut grass everywhere I look. I shake my head, realising even going to somewhere as normal as a park is a difficulty with one of the Greys.

" Huh? What did I say?" Mia's highly strung voice erupts from her usual tone. _Crap, I'm meant to be listening._ I think hard about the last couple of words I can remember her saying.

" Uhm, why don't you just ask Ethan?" I manage to scrabble from somewhere in my head. I'm really not an expert in this area. She sighs and leans her back against the bench, tilting her head back slightly.

" It's not that easy. You're lucky to have fell in love so quickly." She moans, rubbing her eyes in frustration. Her words make my heart leap, Christian's beautiful face appearing in my mind. I _am_ lucky. Mia sits up, her voice becoming exited yet again.

" I mean, you never had to go through a break-up that kept you crying for months. Not really." She quickly added, both of us remembering the short - yet extremely painful - time me and Christian went our separate ways. My heart aches as I swiped the memory away. I felt a strong pang of sympathy for Mia in that moment. I imagine going through that same pain, but dragged out for months. I wince at the thought_. _

" I guess I could see if he's interested in you..." I wearily ask her, not too sure If I really want to get involved in this. Her eyes suddenly light up and her smile is blinding.

" Oh, really Ana? That'd be _perfect_!" She exclaims happily, sitting up with her wide eyes looking at me. I can see what Christian means when he says she's manipulating.

" But don't make it really obvious your doing it for me, okay?" She adds quickly, her voice becoming slightly more serious.

" Sure thing, Mia." I give in, accepting my fate. Her smile beams and she relaxes slightly. I quickly glance at her, and I can see the factory of thoughts processing through her head. Just looking at her made me feel exhausted. _So much energy_.

" Anastasia?" A male voice speaks and I turn my head to the general direction it's coming from. _Me? _A tall, muscular man in grey jogging bottoms and a matching jumper slows his jogging pace, stopping next to me. His face is slightly red as we swigs some water from his bottle into his mouth. I look into his green eyes, his brown hair damp, feeling a sudden familiarity. He pulls the water-bottle away and smiles wildly, and I instantly recognise him.

" Bradley?! Is that really you!?" I stand up in shock, my arms around his neck before I have time to think about it. I feel the large muscles of his arms wrap around me, returning the gesture. _Wow, It really has been a long time_.

" Wow Ana, you're looking...Wow." He says, scanning me as we pull away from each other. The look in his eyes suddenly makes me think of Christian. Was Christian right about the effect I have on men? I snort in an unwomanly fashion, batting the comment away with my hand. I can feel Sawyer's eyes from a distance, staring at me. Bradley greets Mia with a polite nod, in which she smiles shyly and and waves back. I can see the smile doesn't quite reach her eyes, and I realise I'm treading on dangerous territory. _Shit!_

" Look, I've gotta go." I say sympathetically, as Mia stands and is ready to leave by my side. Bradley smiles, and I remember him as a 15 year old boy. _That smile_. I snap back into reality where I am now Mrs. Grey.

" That's cool. We've gotta meet up Annie, it's been too long!" He says joyfully, handing me a card. He nods goodbye to me and Mia, and continues to jog past us. I look down at the card that's now in my hand.

_074822692101_

As I stare down at his mobile number, and I quickly realise I didn't tell him I'm married. _Crap. C_hristian's going to be mad.


	2. Chapter 2

An eight-ball to Bradley's unrequited love

" Good trip, Mrs. Grey?" Sawyer asks from the driver's seat, keeping his eyes focused on the road.

" Yes, thank you." I reply, wondering if there's a catch to his sudden kindness. There's a brief pause, and then he continue to talk.

" Mr. Grey is waiting for you in his office." He finishes, his tone neutral. _There's the catch. _I groan, realising that he's informed Christian already. I know he's going to be furious. I clench my teeth. _He's a friend_. Christian has no right to get all hissy with me about this. When we arrive, I head straight for the elevator, followed closely by Sawyer. I glance at him as his face remains staring forward, though I realise he seems a bit...wary. I sigh.

" I know you didn't have a choice. It's okay." I say in defeat, as he gives me a quick, apologetic smile. The elevator doors open, and I drag my feet towards Christian's study. I slip through the door, realising he's on the phone. He instantly looks at me, his eyes calm. He doesn't take his gaze off me, and walking over he grabs my hand. We walk over to the desk and he beckons me to sit on his lap. I do so, as Christian continues his conversation on the phone. I decide to try to ease the damage I may have caused, trailing kisses up his 's voice stays stern down the phone, but his eyes look at me, burning intently. I smile, seeing that I'm making progress.

" Yes. you've moved my saturday meeting with Mr. Gustav to Monday?" He asks, satisfied with the answer from the other end of the phone.

" Good." He ends sourly, hanging up. He places his phone on the desk, and I blush remembering my last encounter with this desk. Christian wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

" As I understand it, you have a date on Saturday?" He murmurs, placing soft kisses down my neck. I gasp at both the feel of his lips on my skin and his choice of wording_. Date?_

" I don't like to share, Mrs. Grey" He continues his seductive assault, my heart beating faster than it should. His hands slip under the back of my shirt, his warm hands running along my smooth skin.

" Christian, you know it's not a date." I mumble, lifting my wedding ring in protest. He gently brings my hand to his lips, kissing each of my fingers slowly. My lips part slightly, and I understand what game he's playing. Suddenly, his hand removes itself from my back. He raises the hand, holding the card with Bradley's number on it. _Fuck, when did he do that?_

" You'll be back at 10 and no later, otherwise..." He trails off, making his intentions clear. I gulp, unsure if he's serious.

" You're letting me go?" I ask in dazed shock. Where did my over-protective fifty go? He sighs, hovering his lips inches away from my skin. I itch to touch him, but I stay frozen in place.

" I realise you've never had anyone but me. I'm letting you experiment." He says, as if the answer is extremely obvious. _What?_

" Experiment?" I question him, unable to believe my ears. He's letting me go without a fight? My inner-godess rejoices, back-flipping off her podium.

" I don't want to hold you back from anything, Ana. I want you to experience it all." His tantalising voice speaks. I hear a tinge of sadness in his words, and I try to put the fifty puzzle pieces together.

" You don't think I'm going to run off with him, do you Mr. Grey?" I ask, my voice sounding sarcastic. He smiles shyly and he looks like a child who's been caught stealing cookies from a jar.

" I'm just giving you the option to. You're partly with me now because I've been your only choice so far." He says, and my mouth drops open. Is he serious? Is that how he thinks I see him? Anger bubbles inside me, astounded by his words. I grab his head in both of my hands, looking into the deep Grey depths of his eyes. He looks slightly amused yet cautious.

" Mr. Grey, when will you get it through your thick skull that I love you?" I ask, trying to contain my outrage. His eyes dance with amusement. He's enjoying this.

" Maybe you love me because you've never loved anyone else...in this way." He murmurs. I hear the sadness in his voice again, this time more clear. I shake my head. This is so stupid.

" I had many other suitable bachelors, Mr. Grey. But only you deemed worthy enough." I point out. His eyebrows raise slightly in shocked joy.

" I married you for a god-damned reason." I mutter, letting the steam pulse out my hot ears. I slump down, crossing my arms. He forces my arms apart gently, wrapping them around my waist. I'm now straddling him, his face humoured.

" You know I'd never leave you, Christian. How many times have I told you that? You can be such an idiot some times." He replies with a carefree laugh, placing a kiss quickly on my lips.

" Oh, you wouldn't dare leave me Mrs. Grey." He teases, his voice seductively deep. I gulp, knowing he knows the effect he has on me.

" And why is that, Mr. Grey?" I tease back, knotting my fingers into his hair. His eyes blaze, and I know I've got him back. He suddenly moves his lips close to mine, hovering inches away. My lips part again, my breathing heavy.

" Because I can convince you to stay." He finishes, forcing his lips hungrily onto mine. Before I'm aware, he's pushed me onto his desk, his weight on top of me. His tongue digs deep into my mouth, and I feel his need for me. And I need him. Now. He pulls away, his eyes focused on me. He lays me down on his desk, and my memory is somewhat enlightened by the rest of our evening together.


	3. Chapter 3

An eight-ball to Bradley's unrequited love

I look at myself in the mirror, analysing my outfit. I wonder if I'm dressed suitably in my dark denim jeans and gold coloured jumper .Is it too much? Or maybe not enough? I'm suddenly thankful for never having to worry about going on a date as a teenager. Or ever.

" You look beautiful in anything, Ana." Christian's voice comes from the doorway. I turn around, seeing him watching me carefully. He walks over, grabbing my leather jacket off the bed. He holds it open for me, and I place my arms carefully through it. I try to not think about how much this outfit was worth. I turn around, facing Christian.

" I wish I was going on that date with you tonight." He whispers, tucking a long strand of hair behind my ear. I blink, taken back by his flirtatious comment. He pauses a moment, analysing my face.

" Tell Padley that if he lays one finger on you, your husband _will_ find him." Christian says, a dark undertone in his voice.

" Padley? _Bradley_." I emphasise his name, and Christian pauses for a moment. His lips become a straight line and his eyes become dark. _Shit, what did I say?_

" Bradley. The one who kissed you?" He asks, his voice lower than usual. _Oh crap_. That's why he didn't react as badly as I thought he would. I place my hand on his cheek, trying to calm his savaged eyes.

" Yes, Christian. When I was _15_." I add extra attention on to the age, but it makes no difference to Christian's stone face. His cold eyes glare at me as Taylor walks in the room.

" It's time to go, Mrs. Grey." He announces, waiting for me to follow him.

" Don't be like this Christian. Nothing will happen, I promise." I kiss his cheek quickly and hurriedly follow Taylor out of the room, before Christian has a chance to stop me. When the elevator doors close, I sigh a breath of relief. I relax, trying to look forward to an evening of catching up with Bradley.


	4. Chapter 4

An eight-ball to Bradley's unrequited love

" Thanks, Taylor." I say, shutting the car door. I walk towards a rowdy-looking pub, footballers cheering loudly_. Is that where Bradley wanted to meet? _I check the texts between us, searching for the one with the address. I look up at the pubs name: _The golden shield._ Yes, this was the right place. I watch Taylor park the car opposite, keeping a close eye on me. I ignore he's there and walk through the wooden door of the pub. The strong smell of Guinness and sweetened nuts drift in the air, instantly making me feel quite relaxed.

" Annie!" I hear Bradley's voice call out to me. I turn, as he pulls me into a tight hug. I am again shocked at his muscularity, compared to the scrawny little teenager I'd known him to be.

" Drink?" He asks loudly, over the cheering of the footballers. Somebody must have scored.

" Just a beer, Thanks." I say, letting him go to the bar. I wonder if it is compulsory for the guy to pay, or should I offer? I start to worry, thinking that I may have come across as rude. I never realised how damn stressful it is to go on a date! Bradley returns, drinks in hand, and uses his head to beckon me over to a table. I follow him in a quieter corner, the warm red wallpaper enlightened by the golden glow from the candle on wall beside us.

We engage into conversation, learning about each others lives. It was...nice. Normal. It made me think about how strange it would be to go back into my multi-millionaire home after this. I feel slightly alienated. I learn that Bradley has taken a liking to the science of weather. He's trying to get himself into broadcasting, perhaps a meteorologist.

" Is Carla doing okay?" He asks politely. I think back to how she was when Bradley knew her.

" Yeah, she's okay. She's onto husband number 3." I admit, feeling slightly embarrassed. Bradley smiles comfortingly at me.

" Yeah, my parents divorced a while back." He says, and I can hear the sadness in his voice over the sudden cheers of the footballers.

" I'm sorry." I say loudly, hoping he can hear me. He smiles shyly, sipping some more of his beer. He suddenly stands up, getting something from his pocket. He points over to a billiard table, holding a dollar in his hand.

" Want a game?" He asks. I blush at the thought of Christian; hoping Bradley didn't notice. I nod and we both walk over to it.


	5. Chapter 5

An eight-ball to Bradley's unrequited love

Bradley's better than I thought he'd be. I was winning, but barely. As I bent over to shoot, I could feel him hover behind me. I suddenly feel a chill down my spine, realising he still thinks I'm single. I take my shot, moving away from the table. Perhaps he's seen my ring whilst playing? I watch him take his own shot, and his eyes dart to mine. They're dark...hungry. I feel my heart collapse. _He's interested? Shit!_ I want to tell him I'm married, but don't want to bring up the subject randomly. Would it make the rest of our evening awkward? I shudder, dreading the thought. I decide to try and get him to notice my ring, hoping that we won't have to talk about it. I go to take my next shot. As I look down the cue, I see Bradley's eyes hover at my face. However his eyes don't reach mine. _Fuck_. I look down, seeing that I have a generous amount of cleavage on show. My face burns, and I quickly take my shot. I miss completely and I remember - thanks to Christian - that I can't play well under pressure. Bradley walks around the table, smirking.

" Remember when we kissed? We were like...15" He laughs, but I sense him edging towards something else. I panic, unsure on what to say. Should I tell him now? Or will he think I'm just messing with me? I have an urge to call up Kate and ask for advice.

" Your turn." Bradley murmurs, standing close at my side. I glance at him, and his eyes are alight with excitement. I bend down to take my shot, staring down the end of the cue. I see a familiar face come into view, distracting me from my shot. My heart drops.

_What the hell is Christian doing here?!_


	6. Chapter 6

An eight-ball to Bradley's unrequited love

He smiles at me, innocence playing on his gorgeous face. My face burns and I feel like I've been caught breaking some invisible rule.

" Ana? You okay?" Bradley asks, and I realise I've been aiming my shot for an exceeded amount of time. I shoot aimlessly, missing again. I stand up and Bradley is behind me. I can feel his strong chest against my back, his hot breath breathing down my neck. I glance at Christian, who has now disappeared. Was that just my conscience telling me to get the hell out of here?

" Ana, fancy meeting you here!" Christian's falsely enthusiastic greet comes from beside me, wrapping his arms around me. I blush, feeling Bradley getting physically pushed out the way. This has taken embarrassment to a whole new level.

" You don't look so good, Ana. Maybe I should take over for you?" Christian's overly-sweet voice asks, holding his hand out for the cue. I see a flash of anger roll over Bradley's face and I'm left completely lost.

" Get your own date." Bradley says defensively, and my gut convulses. Date?_!_ When did this become a date? I slowly pass the cue to Christian, who grins devilishly. He's messing with Bradley. He knows Bradley has no idea this overpowering, possessive man is my husband.

" Let's play for her then. Winner takes her home." Christian offers. I have a mini heart attack and my inner-goddes faints, overwhelmed. _Take me home? _I feel nervousness prick at my scalp. Both of them are pretty good players...but either of them could win. Christian winks at me and Bradley becomes tense.

" Fine." He grumbles, taking his shot. I glare at Christian, who seems to be enjoying this little game. Either way, he'll win. I'm hoping he doesn't loose on purpose to make this situation any worse than it has to be.

" Looks like your snookered." Bradley states cheerfully, as I look down at the table. He's right. Christian's balls are surrounded by Bradley's, so he's unable to make a move. Shockingly, Christian bends over the table and tries to takes a shot. He aims the ball to the edge of the table, at such a perfect angle, that it bounces and hits one of his balls. I gaze at him in utter disbelief. I can feel Bradley steaming beside me.

" I work in business. Maths really does help every subject in life." Christian gloats proudly, and I roll my eyes. _You're playing against a multi-millionaire, Bradley._ As a now very pissed off Bradley goes to take his shot, Christian glares at me. Oh. Eye rolling. A fun idea sparks in my head as I gently pull on my bottom lip. Christian's eyes widen and a large grin spreads on his face.

" Right. Let's play." Christian announces, though I know full-well he's directing the statement at me. He takes his shot quickly and stands straight. As Bradley shoots, Christian begins to repetitively hit the cue against the palm of his hand. His eyes don't look at me, and he suddenly smacks the cue hard onto his palm. I gasp, realising what he's implying. I glance at Bradley, who seems completely unaware. His face is strained as he realises he's loosing. _You have no idea_.

" I'll be taking her home either way. I called her first." Bradley sulks, his voice clearly frustrated. Christian smirks, bending over to take his shot.

" I think you'll find I called her first." Christian banters back, his tone sounding exited. I know he's about to tell. I blush, not sure on where to look or what to do. _Why didn't I tell Bradley earlier?! Fuck!_

" What the hell do you mean?" Bradley asks, his voice angry. Christian grins, lining up his very last shot.

" You see, she's actually my wife." He says happily, shooting the black eight -ball into its pocket.

" Looks like I win." Christian declares proudly.


	7. Chapter 7

An eight-ball to Bradley's requited love

" That was cruel." I grumble to Christian in the car, Taylor trying to hide his smirk from the drivers seat. _How does he even know about this?_

" Yes, it was. But it was also cruel that you didn't tell him you were married." Christian says simply, and I know he's right. But it doesn't justify what he's done.

" He wasn't a bad guy, though. He's nice. You shouldn't of made him feel that way." I reply angrily, turning the tables on my possessive fifty yet again. He grins, ignoring my comment.

" So, is this the first of many dates Mrs. Grey?" He teases, and I can't hide my giggle_. Damn_. I can never avoid it when Christian is so care-free and happy.

" Such a sweet sound..." He ponders out-loud. I sigh, knowing the worst is now over.

" If you told him you were mine, this wouldn't of happened. That's what I always instruct you to do." He continues, and again, I know he's right. I blame my inexperience to dating. This is probably one of the worst dates in the history of dates.

" It wasn't meant to be a date." I say defensively, still trying to keep some dignity over this subject. Christian smiles, taking my hand and kissing it gently.

" I know, Ana. When I saw him practically drooling at your feet, I was pretty convinced you were oblivious to his attraction." He explains, and I remember how he had stood there watching us.

" He looked down my shirt whilst I was aiming." I blurt out, regretting it instantly. _This is Christian we're talking to, remember?! _Christian's jaw hardens and his eyes become cloudy with anger again.

" I'm not surprised. That top does hang beautifully off you. However, I'd rather nobody else got the pleasure of gawking at your splendid breasts, Mrs. Grey" Christian says, as I glance at Taylor in embarrassment. I realise he has his earplugs in, and relax slightly.

" I'm sorry." I mutter, realising the odds are against me. I should have told Bradley. He was nice, he was just...a guy. Out of nowhere, Christian leans over and begins kissing me deeply. My stomach flips, and I yearn to hold him to me and make him stay. Though we're both still aware that Taylor sits very close to us. Christian moves his lips to my ear, his voice dark.

" You have a lot to be punished for today. Including rolling your eyes at me." He murmurs and my stomach drops. _Oh yeah_. _Crap._ He sits back in his seat and smiles, wrapping his arm over my shoulder. My mind wonders off, thinking about how people can change so much. Bradley's certainly different, and I guess I am to. I lay my head on Christian's shoulder, drifting off into a peaceful sleep. Christian whispers one last thing to me before I'm unconscious.

" You're mine."


End file.
